1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding stereo audio, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for parametric-encoding and parametric-decoding stereo audio by minimizing the number of pieces of side information required for parametric-encoding and parametric-decoding the stereo audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, methods of encoding multi-channel (MC) audio include waveform audio coding and parametric audio coding. Examples of the waveform audio coding include moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 MC audio coding, advanced audio coding (AAC) MC audio coding, and bit sliced arithmetic coding (BSAC)/audio video coding standard (AVS) MC audio coding.
In the parametric audio coding, an audio signal is encoded by analyzing a component of the audio signal, such as a frequency or amplitude, and parameterizing information about the component. When stereo audio is encoded by using the parametric audio coding, mono audio is generated by down-mixing right channel audio and left channel audio, and then the generated mono audio is encoded. Then, parameters about interchannel intensity difference (IID), interchannel correlation (IC), overall phase difference (OPD), and interchannel phase difference (IPD), which are required to restore the mono audio to the stereo audio, are encoded. Here, the parameters may also be called side information.
The parameters about IID and IC are encoded as information for determining the intensities of the left channel audio and the right channel audio, and the parameters about OPD and IPD are encoded as information for determining the phases of the left channel audio and the right channel audio.